


Ficlet Friday Ask: MorMor Birthdays

by LegoLock



Series: Friday Ficlets [50]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, Golden Gun, M/M, grumpy birthday boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:46:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegoLock/pseuds/LegoLock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hi, I'm not sure if you're still writing prompts but I've read your mormor fics on AO3 and I absolutely loved them! :D So I wonder if you could write MorMor fluff-hurt/comfort, where Sebastian breaks the ice and gives Jim a birthday gift as Seb is the first person in ages who knew when his birthday is, and who decided to give him something."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ficlet Friday Ask: MorMor Birthdays

Jim Moriarty was all but scowling at his computer screen, focused on something that Sebastian Moran couldn’t hope to understand. He never tried to understand the complex plans or schemes, he just pulled the trigger. However, whatever it was that Jim was looking at now was clearly making him increasingly agitated and moody.

Today, however, was not at all a normal day. It was special, or it was usually considered a special day to most people. Jim usually growled and grumbled and became nearly impossible to talk to on this day. Sebastian knew well what his boss was like on his birthday.

Miserable.

Mad.

And overworked.

It was always a risk to approach Jim when he was practically bristling with tangible fury, but Sebastian fully intended to do just that as he knocked at the office door, easing it open past being just slightly ajar. 

Of course he received a glare.  A murderous glare. 

A glare that demanded to know what Sebastian was doing there. 

Sebastian said nothing, he knew better than to provoke Jim with saying something. He just stepped across the office floor and placed a small, neatly wrapped, box down on  Jim’s desk.

Jim’s brow arched, almost like he was about to snap, but he was intrigued by the little black box. 

“What is it?” Jim grumbled as he reached over, plucking up the box.

Sebastian just shrugged and gestured for Jim to open it.

The criminal sighed, rolling his eyes, “I could figure it out, you know?” Jim mumbled, but a tiny sparkle of something like…excitement…appearing at the corners of Jim’s eyes as he began to unwrap the small box.

Jim’s excitement turned to confusion as he tipped the box over in his hand, tipping a solitary, shiny, golden bullet from the box.

“What’s this?” Jim asked, looking up to Sebastian. His lips formed an _‘O’_ of amazement moments later as he stared at what Sebastian now had in his hands. 

“It’s one of six. Custom made for this.” Sebastian hummed as he held up the unconventional birthday gift. A solid gold pistol.

It was certainly unseemly and certainly not the sort of thing most would give their companion as a birthday gift.

Jim was already around the desk, practically jumping over it, to get his hands on the shiny golden piece. 

“Happy Birthday.” Sebastian hummed.

Jim blinked up at Sebastian. “What…?”

Sebastian shifted. “Happy Birthday.”

Jim blinked, staring, as moisture rose in his eyes. “I…you…how’d you…?”

“Lucky guess?”

Jim chewed his lip, sniffling softly, “I…this…” He rubbed at his eyes, not objecting when the taller man pulled him close to hold him in a gentle embrace. “No one has…done anything for my birthday since…since…” 

Sebastian just hummed and held the criminal close, smoothing his hands over the other’s back with a soft smile, “I have cake too.”

Jim lifted his wet eyes up.

“Chocolate?”

“Chocolate Mocha.”

Jim groaned and sniffled as he rubbed his eyes on Sebastian’s shirt, “I want it with ice cream…”

“I know you do, come on, Birthday Boy, it’s your day.”


End file.
